Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology is used in a wide variety of identification and tracking applications, such as inventory control, product tracking, automatic toll collection, and book tracking in libraries. In a typical application, RFID transponders (tags) are attached to tracked objects. Each tag stores an identifier indicative of the respective tracked object, and may also store data related to the object. RFID transceivers communicate with the tags in order to remotely track and/or read the data related to the tracked objects.